I Burned My Tongue
by aerosmiley219
Summary: Pete burns his tongue making soup and uses the opportunity to flirt with Kate. She takes the bait and notches it up some


"Kate!" Pete whined from the kitchen. "Ah bunt mah tung."

"You did what?" Kate called back. "Hang on. I'll be right there."

She walked into the kitchen to find her husband with his tongue hanging out of his head, pouting.

"Ah bunt mah tung on dis soop." He frowned, clearly playing up his malady. "Kiss it and make it better?" He asked, in clear English, with a glint in his eye.

He raised his eyebrows and gave her a big cheesy smile, all while continuing to stir the beef stew on the stove.

Kate laughed, "well, I gotta tell ya, that's definitely an original pick up line. But you know if you wanted to make out like horny teenagers all you had to do was ask!"

"Okay, but I really did burn my tongue and it smarts."

She snorted. "Did you really just say 'it smarts'? How old are you?"

"Hey, you married me. You knew what you were getting into."

Kate stuck out her tongue at him and he responded in kind. She seized the opportunity to kiss his burnt appendage, taking it into her mouth and gently running her tongue along his.

"Better?" she asked. "We wouldn't want THAT to get hurt. I've got big plans for it later on this evening." She grinned at him.

Pete licked her off his bottom lip then blinked heavily, "I'm sorry. What? I was just standing here, minding my own business, fixing this wonderful meal I've put together for the two of us and all of a sudden a gorgeous blonde starts sucking my face!"

Kate wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue. "Call me when dinner's ready. I'm doing laundry. Good lord we go through laundry in this place!" she mumbled to herself, you know, when it was just me and…"

"Wait" Pete called after her. "Did you say something about plans for… uh, never mind" he trailed off, realizing they weren't alone in the house.

Something twitched in his pants. "Down boy," he thought to himself. "Dinner first, dessert later."

Dinner went over well. Burt and Warren made a salad and Hillary set the table. They had the routine down pat and things worked like they should.

The three kids went into their respective rooms for Hillary to finish up homework and Warren and Burt could work on leveling up on whatever game they were playing, all before bed.

Kate and Pete were clearing the table when she leaned over, "how's your tongue doing? Are you all healed?"

"Take a look," he said before sticking out his tongue. "What do you think?"

Kate smiled. "I plan to take it for a spin in an hour or so." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "You up for it?"

"Only one way to find out."

The kids were all squared away, the evening winding down nicely.

Pete was in bed, working on his newest legal erotica: a take-off on "12 Angry Men" but with 11 women and 1 man locked in a jury room deliberating on some young guy's fate, whether or not he'd be allowed to keep his virginity. Or something like that. It wasn't quality stuff but he was new at it. Regardless, he was enjoying creating this ridiculous story.

Kate stepped out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair, wearing nothing but a smile, "hey babe, what're you doing?"

Pete didn't respond. He was too engrossed in his story.

Kate stepped closer and noticed the concentration on his face. "Babe?" She snickered and threw the damp towel at his head. "Hey! Naked wife over here…"

Pete was jostled out of his writing to notice Kate standing at the side of the bed with her hands on her hips. "Oh, sorry, I was just in the middle of something… Hey, have I told you how amazing you look lately?"

He set his laptop on the nightstand and smiled, "wanna see how my tongue is healing?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Kate grinned before climbing into bed next to him. She leaned over for a less than chaste kiss, to check out his tongue, of course.

Their kiss got more passionate and Kate let her hand travel down his chest, to his lap where she happily found him semi-hard.

"I see you were working on your legal porn?" She grabbed him and slowly stroked up before placing her thumb on the top of his head and sliding it back and forth. A sweet pearl drop formed. She spread that around and went back to kissing him.

He moaned in her mouth and started sucking on her tongue with the rhythm of her hand's squeezes.

"Your tongue seems to have healed quite nicely," she hinted pulling back to catch a breath. Her hand continued to pump him as he got harder.

"Mmm. Yes it did. Let me show you." He kissed her once more before crawling on top of her and pressing his body against hers.

Kate giggled as Pete started his journey to her wet center. His tongue circled one nipple and then the other. His 5 o'clock shadow scratched at her sensitive skin but she was far too turned on by it. The roughness of it combined with the slick softness of his tongue and spit had become such a turn on.

His tongue continued down her body, twirling around her belly button, and kissing her hip bones. He kissed along her bikini line and made himself comfortable between her thighs. He took one long lick up her entire slit and looked up at Kate. They locked eyes. Pete blew cool air on her wetness and delighted in her squirming.

"Pete!" Kate giggled.

He smiled and just looked at the beauty in front of him. She'd groomed herself in the shower and there was nothing there to get in anyone's way. He took his time.

He flattened his tongue and once again ran it up and down her pussy. He bit down on one lip and tugged. He flicked her clit a few times just to watch her twitch. He sucked on it, hard and let her ride his mouth.

Kate squeezed her tits before moving her hands down to his head to pull his face into her. Pete moved his hands around her hips, letting them rest on her lower tummy, to pull anchor her to him. He stiffened his tongue and started to fuck her with it.

She whimpered, "oh yes, baby."

Pete changed course again, knowing full well how that drove her crazy. He let his stubble scratch her lips as he treated her pussy as if it were her mouth, kissing her sloppily.

"Fuck me? Please?" she begged.

Pete grinned, moaned, and latched on to her clit. He slid two fingers into her, again, knowing what would push her over the edge. And he did just that.

Kate reached for a pillow and pulled it over her face because she knew it wouldn't be long before she climaxed and this wasn't a time for silence.

Pete's eyes opened just as he saw her reaching for his pillow and it made him laugh. He was able to turn it into a hum and push the vibrations into her. She seemed to like this new move so he filed it away for future use. He loved finding out new things about her.

Kate's breathing started to return to normal as she let her body completely relax. Pete moved himself up and positioned himself on top of her body. "So, is my tongue healed?" he asked, kissing her.

"I'd say so!"

Kate wrapped her thighs around his hips, pulling him into her. She rocked her hips against him, feeling his hardness pressed against her thigh. One of her hands slipped between them and wrapped it around him, guiding him into her.

"Baby, you don't have to do that. I love pleasing you."

"I know Pete… but I'm not exactly done with you yet." She smiled and moaned quietly as he slid into her. They both moaned into each other's mouths.

"Roll over. I want to be on top."

Pete wrapped his arms around her and they rolled so that Kate was on top. She sat up and started rocking her hips.

She let out a long satisfied sigh.

His hands rested on her hips but Kate wasn't satisfied with this. She took one of them and placed his thumb on her clit. She leaned forward and started riding him hard and fast. She could tell he was close and truth be told, so was she.

She flexed her pc muscles making her even tighter for him and put her hands on either side of his chest for leverage. She was a woman on a mission. This was going to happen and it was going to happen now.

"Oh god!" She moaned falling forward on top of him, her second orgasm washing over her.

Pete wasn't far behind. He exploded deep within her.

Kate kissed him as he came back down from whatever cloud he was floating on. Her tongue swept over his and she smiled.

"I'm so glad you healed. I don't know what I would have done if one of my favorite parts of you had been injured!"

Kate climbed off of him and collapsed next to him.

"I'll be more careful next time," he promised.

Pete leaned over and shut his laptop cover then, turned off the light, and reached over to pull her into him.

"Mmhmmm…" mumbled already half asleep on his chest.


End file.
